


Two Young Men from Düsseldorf

by rosemarygreen



Category: Kraftwerk - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humour, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarygreen/pseuds/rosemarygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little verse about the great band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Young Men from Düsseldorf

Two young men from Düsseldorf

Fell in love with West Coast surf.

 

But there was no _Ozean,_

So they surfed the _Autobahn._

 

First they used to play Bach’s fugues,

But they've switched to Minimoogs.

 

First they played flutes and recorders,

But exchanged them for vocoders.

 

Calculators, emulators,

Equalizers, oscillators.

 

Hearing their ARP Odyssey,

People said ‘twas lunacy.

 

“Your _Musik_ has no emotion,

Sounds like washing machine.”

 

“You will never reach pop charts

‘Cos you’ve got spare parts for hearts.”

 

“In your suits, you and your drummers

Look like human showroom dummies.”

 

People said, “You move like robots” – 

 

“At least, we don’t wear flower pots.” *

 

“We will never use guitars

But we’ll be electro stars.”

 

“Let them have sex, drugs and rock.

We’ll have work, bikes, techno pop.”

 

The river Rhine is flowing,

The Autobahn is going.

 

From the Studio Kling Klang

Sounds their electronic funk.

 

Two young men from Düsseldorf

Dreamt of wires all alone.

 

Now the whole global world

Dances to their robot song.

**Author's Note:**

> * The band Devo wore them.


End file.
